In the construction, agriculture, mining, and forestry industries, many different types of work vehicles are operated to perform various tasks at work sites. Typically, multiple vehicles are used simultaneously and/or cooperatively in a number of tasks to accomplish an overall job. Managing and monitoring the entire work site may be challenging.